Army Men: Air Combat
Army Men: Air Combat is an ''Army Men'' series game released in 2000 for the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color. It was developed and published by 3DO (developed by Fluid Studios in the Game Boy Color version). Story There isn't much of a story in this game, but it's about the Green Army against the Tan Army and you are a helicopter and you have to do different missions. Gameplay The gameplay of the game is nice and is sort of tricky in the beginning. You have different kinds of weapons and pilots. There is also a wench which you can grab items and different stuff. You can even pick up a flower and drop it on an enemy. Graphics The graphics of this game are very smooth and nice when you look at them. Sound The sound of the game is sweet. It is like you are really in a plastic war. The best sound is the machine gun which is a very soft and nice sound to hear. Music The music is war music with some techno. It's nice to hear and makes you feel like you're the boss of this map. 1 (or 2) Player mode Warning: Spoiler begins here. ''Levels: There are 16 levels in the 1 player mode. Mission 1: Plastic Pandemonium '''Briefing:' Green Intelligence reports General Plastro, the leader of the Tan Army, is developing a new class weaponry. Plastro's ability to produce these new weapons depends on a large supply of plastic. The Tan Army is closing in on our secret Alpine base to steal the plastic stored there. Find our Green base, pick up the platic supplies, and fly them through the portal. Mission Objectives: :1. Pick up plastic supplies from secret base. :2. Fly plastic supplies through the portal. Mission 2: Going Car-razy Briefing: With our plastic Secure, It's time to put a dent in the Tan Army's supply vehicles to move plastic through the area. Destroy the Tan Garages before 15 cars race this precious military supply through the Portal. Check the Overhead Map for the locations of the objectives. Mission Objectives:''' :1. Stop 15 cars from entering the Portal. :2. Destroy all Tan garages. Mission 3: The Train That Could '''Briefing: We have smashed Plastro In the plastic supply! The Tan are now reduced to stealing our new weapons! The Prego train carries our Battle Tank, but a Tan 'Copter stole the power source. Destroy the 'Copter, return the battery, escort the train to the Green base, and fly through the Portal. Mission Objectives:''' :1. Destroy Tan Helicopter. :2. Return Battery to train power pad. :3. Escort Prego train to Green base. :4. Fly through Portal. Mission 4: Tan Terror-tory '''Briefing: With our Battle Tank secure, we are launching a new offence against Plastro's war machine. The Tan have started a top notch helicopter squadrom of their own. Let's show them who's boss. Destroy all the Tan helicopters hangers and fly through the Portal. Stay in close proximity to our new toy and protect it at all cost. Mission Objectives:''' :1. Destroy all Tan hangars. :2. Fly through Portal. Mission 5: Bug Bath '''Briefing: General Plastro is hopping mad and has given Tan scientists the task of extracting revenge. The Tan Army has been twisting bugs into hideous monstrosities and plans to release them against our boys in the field. Free the mustated bugs inside the Tanbases and watch the bug destroy their captors. Mission Objectives:''' :1. Open all Bug Boxes. :2. Destroy all Tan Bases. Mission 6: Ununvited Guest '''Briefing: Intelligence from the field in decates the Tan Army is hard at work developing a new super toy somewhere in the Campground sector. We have been unable to launch an offensive due to massive attacks on our bases from the Ants away from our men and destroy the Tan bases. Be careful, if you lose one Green base is Game Over. Mission Objectives:''' :1. Protect all Green Bases. :2. Destroy all Tan Bses. Mission 7: Ants In The Pants '''Briefing: A Green fire base deep in the Tan territory hinks it has located the new Tan super toy. Their mall outpost is surrounded by hostile forces, but has a large cache of Cherry Bombs at you disposal. Use Cherry Bombs to destroy any nearby Anthills. Once the Green outpost is secure, find the Tan U.F.O. and fly it through the Portal. Mission Objectives:''' :1. Destroy all Anthills. :2. Stop destruction of Green Base. :3. Find U.F.O. and fly through Portal. Mission 8: Saucer Attack '''Briefing: Stealing that U.F.O. from under Plastro's nose has stirred up quite a hornet's nest. The Tan have unleashed a last ditch assault on our Green Alpine Bases. Defend the bases from the vicious attack. Once the area has been cleared of all Tan forces, fly through the Portal. Take care of our new toy! Mission Objectives: :1. Protect all Green Bases. :2. Eliminate all Tan forces. :3. Fly through Portal. Mission 9: The Heat Is On Briefing: Plastro's top three Tan scientists have been located by Sarge. They are up to something big, but wish to be freed from Plastro's evil clutches. Sarge will work to free the Scientists from the Tan base Your Job is to pick them up before they are harmed, then return home. Don't forget to wait for Sarge. Mission Objectives:''' :1. Save at least 2 scientists. :2. Rescue Sarge. :3. Return rescues people to Green]]ase. Mission 10: The Melting Pot '''Briefing: Staggering Tan losses have lest Plastro extremely short on plastic power. They have assembled a giant Machine that seems to be exerting ome form of mind control over our troop! Find a way to turn our men back to the Green side before the super battleship is full manned with 30 Tan soldiers. Mission Objectives:''' :1. Make Machine produce Green Army Men. :2. Keep 30 Tan troops from entering Super Battleship. :3. Defeat Super Battleship. Mission 11: River Rapids Riot '''Briefing: The hortage in the Tan troops opens an opportunity to capture their latest super toy. With the Tan scientits now working for us, this hould be the last of their new weapons of destruction. A lone Tan 'Copter is towing their new weapon up the river. Retrieve and escort the teddy bear is down the Tan's river of sorrow. Once the Teddy Bear is secur, fly through the Portal. Mission Objectives:''' :1. Rescue Teddy from Tan Chinook. :2. Escort the Teddy Bear to waiting Green helicopters. :3. Fly through Portal. Mission 12: Nighttime Teddy '''Briefing: With the lest Tan threat neutralized, it is time to move in on Plastro's stronghold in the Arctic region. The Tan have disabled our radar array on line to pinpoint Tan troop locations. Find Green generators and drop them by the dishes to bring the radar back on line . Decimate the and base and fly through the Portal. Mission Objectives:''' :1. Reactivate all Radar Dishes. :2. Destroy Tan Base. :3. Fly through Portal. Mission 13: Demolition Time '''Briefing: While we repairing our radar array, a huge Tan counterstrike was launched against our forces in the Playground. Tan troops aare everywhere. Destroy the Tan RC Cars by toasting the remote control devices. Hurry, or the Green Army will look like it's been hit by a 4x4. Mission Objectives:''' :1. Destroy all remote controle devices. Mission 14: Pick Up The Pieces '''Briefing: Green Radar has located Plastro's remaining bases in the area. we will launch a coordinated assault featuring Sarge on the ground and Alpha Wolf Squadron in the campaign. You will need a new 'Copter. Find all six pieces of the Green Apache, return them to the Green base marked with the white square, and fly through the Portal. Mission Objectives:''' :1. Collect each Super Helicopter piece. :2. Return each peace to Green base. :3. Fly through Portal. Mission 15: Have An Ice Day '''Briefing: While assembling our new helicopter, Sarge and his commandos were captured by Tan forces, but have escaped from Tan base in this area. Clear their path of landmines at the landing pas and escort the Green jeep to the Portal. Be sure to remove any obstacles that block their path to safety. Mission Objectives:''' :1. Keep all Green escapees alive. :2. Escort jeep and fly through Portal. Mission 16: Plastro's Revenge '''Briefing: With only Plastro's Personal guard remaining, Plastro has unleashed his most terrifying weapon yet. The origin of this weapons is unknown, but ut destinition must be near the junk yard. Figure out the way to tower it's force field and then take it out. Good luck! You will need it. Mission Objectives:''' :1. Defeat any threat. :2. Survive. '''Warning: Spoiler ends here. Multiplayer Multiplayer mode is fun to play with a friend or with the family. There are stuff like catch the flag, bug hunt, food fight and rescue. Bug Hunt: Chew Chew Bug-B-O Briefing: Mmmm, charbroiled bugs! It's time to play exterinator. Black ants, beetles and other bugs swarming about. Get 100 bug points to win. If you run low on ammo, find the train. Hovering overhead will signal it to dipense some ammo for you. Mission Objectives: :1. Hunt down all bugs. :2. Hover near the train for ammo reloads. :3. First to get 100 bug points win. Bug Hunt: Crispy Critters Briefing: Some kids shouldn't have science kit... This backyard is swarming with mutant bugs. The kid is also having fun frying the Bugs he finds with his magnifying glass. Be the first player to destroy 100 bug points worth of critters. Mission Objectives: :1. Hunt down mutant bugs. :2. Avoid the magnifying glass beam. :2. First to get 100 bug point wins. Flag-Nab-It: Fort Frenzy Briefing: Guard the flag at your fort-your enemies are coming for it! The first player to collect 100 flag points will win. Find enemy flags and bring them back to your portal to score 25 points. Be wary near power-up Island, flags vanish in the depths! Mission Objectives: :1. Nab other players' flags. :2. Guard your flags. :3. Collect 100 flag points to win. Flag-Nab-It: Freezer Burn Briefing: It's a treasure hunt. Some cups contain power-ups, some contain nothing at all. A few cups have red flags hidden beneath them. The first player to bring three of thses red flag back to their base wins . The U.F.O. May carry a flag of its own. Mission Objectives: :1. Shoot cups to find flags and power-ups. :2. Return three flags to your base. Food Fight: Picnic Panic Briefing: Food is scattered everywhere. Collect food and bring it to The Machine. The Machine is at the center of the map. Crayons change the color of the units The Machine makes. First to get 100 points wins. Mission Objectives: :1. Winch Food into Machine. :2. Winch crayons of your color into Machine. :3. Friendly units will appear. :4. First to get 100 points wins. Food Fight: Cherry Surprise Briefing: Who will bring a chicken leg, a cupcake, an apple, and a Ham-like can to their Portal? Whoever does will reveal the doughnut. Winch the doghnut into your Portal. If you fall behind, drop a cherry bomb through an enemy's open Portal! Missoin Objectives: :1. Winch one of each food type into your Portal. :2. When doughnut appears, winch doughnut into your Portal. Rescue: Don't Feed The Crabs Briefing: Plastro's crabs have eaten enough scientists, stop them now! Winch ten scientists out of the sandcastle prison. RC Cars and angry moths are alo on the patrol to attack anything in their way. This is hostile territory, hurry! Mission Objectives: :1. Rescue scientists with the winch. :2. First to winch ten scientists wins. Rescue: Tide Pool Terror Briefing: We have located a research facility! You have to winch ten researchers before the dragonflies and other defenders shred your plastic. Mission Objectives: :1. Capture researchers with the winch. :2. First to winch ten researchers wins. Helicopters *Huey *Chinook *Super Stallion *Apache Pilots *Woodstock *Hardcore *Rawhide *Bombshell *Sarge Weapons *Machine Gun *Missile *Homing Missile *Napalm *Fire Cracker *Striking Missiles *Laser Items *Machine Gun *Missile *[Missile *Napalm *Fire Cracker *Striking Missiles *Laser *Shield (short) *Shield (long) *Life Box *Speed Box *Cherry Bomb Enemies *Tan Soldier *Blue Soldier *Tan Jeep *Blue Jeep *Tan Tank *Blue Tank *Tan Helicopter *Cannon *Tan Outpost *Tan Ship *Tan Super Ship *Homing Rocket *Ant *Fire Ant *Bee *Dragonfly *Sprayer *RC Cars *Tan Snowplow *Tan Snowmobile *Tan Truck *Solarbeam *Landmine *Toy Robot Friends *Green Soldier *Green Jeep *Green Tank *Green Helicopter *Green Outpost *Battle Tank *Mutant Bug *U.F.O. *Teddy Bear Codes *Level 2- Up, Down, Left, Right *Level 3- Up, Down, Left, Up *Level 4- Down, Up, Left, Right *Level 5- Down, Up, Left, Down *Level 6- Down, Up, Right, Down *Level 7- Left, Down, L, Up *Level 8- Left, Down, L, Down *Level 9- Left, Up, L, Down *Level 10- L, Up, Left, Down *Level 11- L, Up, Left, Up *Level 12- L, Up, L, Down *Level 13- L, Down, Up, Left *Level 14- R, C-Right, Up, Right *Level 15- C-Right, Down, Down *Level 16- R, C-Left, Right, Up Videos Army Men Air Combat (VG) (2003) - Clip Gameplay|Gameplay See also *''Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2'' Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:2000 video games Category:3DO games Category:Army Men series